


Chirac and the Princesses of Power

by BlueFloyd



Category: Political RPF - France 20th c., Political RPF - France 21st c., She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Crack, Fusion, Gen, Origin Story, Paris - Freeform, Post-apocalyptic Paris, the Hord on the move!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: While lost in the abandoned subways of Paris, young Adora finds a relic that allows her to turn into Chirac, the First Mayor of Paris!





	Chirac and the Princesses of Power

Adora was utterly lost. Trying to evade a patrol of Princesses forces, she had veered her chopper in a subway entrance. But the network of tunnels had revealed itself to be a maze. She had run out of gas some time ago and she had abandoned the chopper, pressing on on foot, trying to find one of the old stations and a shaft leading to the surface that wasn't sealed. She was walking in the middle of the tunnel, the light from her communicator barely reaching the walls, and was cursing herself for her recklessness. She hoped Catra had found her way back to the Elysean Palace, the stronghold of the Hord On The Move. The Hord were the rightful rulers of Paris, but the princesses defied its authority, declaring that they were the rightful rulers of their Districts. Couldn't they understand the way an election worked? Anyway. Catra and she had been chased by forces from the XIIIth District, and they were away from the Palace without autorisation. She had to find her way back fast - and hope no one linked the missing chopper back to her - fast, or she would be in a world of trouble.

Finally, she arrived in a station. The writing on the wall was still legible below all the grime. "Châtelet". She climbed on the platform. She still had to find an unsealed shaft, and then to walk back to the Palace unnoticed. She heard a whisper behind her. She pivoted around like a startup fighting for its existence. No one. She kept on walking. But the whisper seemed to grow stronger. It was probably all in her head, right? This place was creepy and getting on her nerves. She could almost make up words in the whispers, but you could find pattern everywhere, that's what the human mind does. Let's focus on finding an exit. Okay, there was definitely words. And specific ones at that. "Adora... Adora! You're the Chosen One. You will bring justice to Paris once more. Come closer, my child..." Beckoned, she moved forward. Her steps echoed on the platform, mingling with the whispers. A strange radiance was pulsating from a broken vending machine. It was empty but for the source of the radiance, in its middle. A pack of cigs, bathing the scene in a blue glow. She read the letters on its front. "Gauloises..."

"This is yours, Adora... The sigil of your power. Take it. Take it, hold it, and say the words. Say the words!" She reached for the pack. As soon as she touched it she knew what words she had to pronounce. She brandished the pack high above her head and claimed "By the power of the lost electors of the fifth!" Thunder rumbled. A cloud of nicotine-charged smoke masked the shape of the girl. It dissipated quickly, but _en lieu et place_ of the young woman, there was the tall silhouette of a middle aged man in a grey suit. He looked at its own body, as if it was unknown to him. " _Mes chers compatriotes,_ what the heck just happened to me?"  
The whispers came back: "Fear not, Adora. You have turned into Chirac, the First Mayor of Paris. He was to return into Paris greatest hour of need, and it is upon us. Wield his power for good, and bring justice to this city."  
"Well... Ok, I guess? I mean, do I have a choice in this?"  
"Paris needs you!" and with these words the whispers seemed to vanish.

Adora looked around herself, but new memories flooded her mind. She was remembering this tunnels bursting with life, the veins of a great city buzzing with activities. This was line 1, and so there was a clever shortcut to the closest exit, requiring not to follow the directions written on the wall... In this new body, she started to move. Soon she was at surface level. The exit was sealed, but only by a few derelicts planks and some overgrown vegetation. She disposed of them in a few minutes, and stepped outside, she streched, her lean masculine body taking in the sparse heat dispensed by the winter sun. Châtelet, then. How to rally the Palace? Chirac's mind new that as well. He had been the rightful rulers of the Elysée, once upon a time, as well as the First Mayor.

She started walking, her long legs swallowing the distance, her left hand fidgeting on the pack of Gauloises. She wanted a smoke. Well, Chirac wanted, she had never smoked in her life. But his body was addicted to nicotine. It was hard to resist. And should she, after all? It wasn't her body... It was at this point of her reflections that a Princess Patrol came out of a intersecting street in front of her. Soldiers from the VIIth district, and the VIIth Princess herself, Taubi-Ra!

She instinctively adopted a fighting stance, but the patrol was wide-eyed. Taubi-Ra approached, with amazement on her face. "Is it possible? Is it really you? The prophecy was real!"  
Adora considered her options. There was only four soldiers. She could kill the Princess right now and probably have time to escape. And such an exploit would give her a bright future in the Hord. But it was a risky move. Five against one. Was it worth it, or should she run for her life while her enemies where still confused?  
A bell rang. Taubi-Ra and Adora's heads turned. A pack of feral velibs, almost a full station, was looking at them across the street. Their bells rang once more. Taubira grabbed Chirac's wrist "RUN!".  
And so they did. One of the soldier fell. Adora turned around, swept him of the floor thoughtlessly and carried him on her back, fending of the closest velib with a precise kick of her right derby shoe. "This way!, she panted. There is a flight of stairs, they won't be able to follow us!" The climbed the stairs, and went through the smashed vitrin of an antique shop. They stopped into a back court, hidden from the wild cycles.  
"That was a close one. Almost as bad as running into Hord goons." A pause "Lord Chirac, you must come with us to townhall. There is a gathering of the princesses soon. News of your return are of utmost important. You can help us in our fight against the Hord, and bring justice back to Paris."  
"Wait what?" Adora wasn't used to her voice as Chirac. "Since when are the princesses fighting for Justice?"

**Author's Note:**

> That's it folks!  
> Let me know if you liked it. It would be quite easy to follow loosely She-Ra story and visiting several districts, introducing a princess/district per chapter and to write the affrontment between Adora and Catra (bonus points if Catra or Shadow Weaver turns out to be Alexandre Benalla), but writing takes tiiiiiiime and I don't have much of it right now so if someone wants to do it, you have my blessings.


End file.
